


finders, keepers

by starkly



Series: you don't have to do this alone [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: The problem with dating two people instead of one is that you have to deal with twice the amount of clothes being stolen.





	finders, keepers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for NaNoWriMo 2017 and posted at [dailyironfamily](http://dailyironfamily.tumblr.com/post/167826411235/day-23-clothes-sharing) on tumblr. This fic was proofread before being posted here but is otherwise unchanged.
> 
> Day twenty-three: clothes sharing. Just a short series of snippets for this one. Established Pepper/Tony/Rhodey set who knows when.

“Pepper, have you seen my sweatshirt!” Rhodey shouts out the bedroom door, and Tony groans and pulls a spare pillow over his head.

“It’s too early, go back to sleep,” he grumbles.

“Some people have to go to work on time,” Rhodey replies, picking up the rest of his clothes from the floor and putting them back on. “Vacation’s over, buddy.”

Tony rolls over, trying to ignore him and go back to sleep. “I can be as late as I want, I’m sleeping with my boss.”

Rhodey grabs the extra pillow and whacks him with it. “Seriously, where’d you throw my sweatshirt?”

Tony sits up, scowling at him, and grabs the pillow back. “On the floor? How should I know.”

“It’s not here. I don’t remember taking it off outside…” Rhodey tosses aside the blankets, including the one Tony’s curled up under, and Tony whines and reaches for it. “Good morning, Mr. Melodramatic.”

“Rude,” Tony mutters, but leans up so Rhodey can give him a kiss.

“Pepper’s making coffee, help me find my shirt so I can leave.”

With a sigh, Tony rolls out of bed, helping Rhodey hunt for the missing sweatshirt, but it’s nowhere to be found in the bedroom. Tony pulls on a pair of sleep pants and heads to the kitchen.

“Pep, have you seen―oh. I found the culprit, sugar pie!”

“I thought I was your sugar pie?” Pepper asks, standing by the coffee machine with a mug in her hands and Rhodey’s MIT sweatshirt on her chest.

“No, you’re my honeybun,” Tony says, skirting around around the counter and going to give her a good morning kiss.

Pepper wrinkles her nose and mutters, “Morning breath” as Rhodey walks into the kitchen.

“I thought I was your honeybun?” he says.

Tony sidesteps Pepper to reach for a mug. “No, you’re my honey _bear_ , keep up. Also Pepper stole your shirt.”

“I see that,” Rhodey replies, leaning against the counter. “Is she going to give it back?”

Pepper grins at him over the top of her mug. “Nope.”

“I guess that’s it, then.” Rhodey sighs dramatically, getting up and going to give her a kiss. “Keep it safe until I come back?”

“Of course.” She gives him a peck on the cheek. “Coffee to go?”

“If you can get this gremlin out of the way,” he says, looping an arm around Tony’s waist and pulling him away from the coffee maker. “I’ll call next time I’m in town.”

“You better,” Tony mumbles, twisting around so he can give Rhodey a kiss. “Be safe.”

* * *

“Those aren’t your pants,” Rhodey says instead of saying hello.

Tony frowns, standing with his hands on his hips. “What makes you say that?”

Rhodey points at his feet, where the yoga pants are trailing past his ankles and he’s standing on the cuffs. Tony looks down, then back up at him.

“Maybe I like long pants.”

“They also say ‘juicy’ across the ass.”

“None of this precludes them being mine.”

“I was with you when you bought them for Pepper? You laughed as you chose the bright orange pair because she hates orange.”

“Yeah, that plan really backfired, she wears them all the time.”

Rhodey raises an eyebrow. “And so do you, apparently.”

Tony shrugs. “They’re super comfy. You want a pair?”

“No thanks.” Rhodey laughs and closes the gap between them, pulling Tony into a hug. “Can’t believe you didn’t even dress up to see me.”

Tony presses a kiss to Rhodey’s lips, soft at first, then lingering. “I did dress up,” he says once they pull away. “I put on yoga pants that make my ass look great. You’re welcome.”

“She’s going to complain you’re stretching them out,” Rhodey says, but he doesn’t try to deny that they make Tony’s ass look good, so he counts that as a win.

“Yeah, what else is new. Come on, I’ve got to show you these sweet new mods I made to the latest War Machine update.”

Pepper, as expected, does complain about Tony stretching out her pants, but she forgives him when he lets her peel them off him that night.

* * *

Rhodey steals things that no one notices until it’s too late. A tie here, cufflinks there. Gloves or a scarf or a pair of socks. He says it’s because their stuff is nicer than his, but they know Rhodey likes to have something of theirs with him when he’s away.

And sometimes he does it just to rile them up.

“He’s trying to kill me,” Tony moans, resting his phone against his forehead. “I’m going to kill  _him_.”

Pepper reaches over and snatches the phone from him to look.

“Text him and tell him he’s too old to be hooking up with anyone on Grindr,” Tony continues unperturbed. “Go on, do it.”

Pepper opens the shirtless photo from Rhodey and her eyebrows shoot way up. “I can’t believe Rhodey’s sending you sexy pictures. How come I don’t get any?”

Two seconds later, her own phone beeps. She drops Tony’s phone on the bed and picks up her own instead. It’s a different photo, Rhodey still only in his underwear, but instead of the plain black boxer briefs Tony normally wears, she can see red lace poking out from the bottom edge of the photo.

“He’s definitely ruining my underwear,” she says with a frown, and Tony scrambles to grab her phone and take a look.

“It’s a good color on him,” he says, and Pepper hums in agreement. “We can get back at him. You still have his MIT sweatshirt? That, and a pair of the same briefs of mine he’s always wearing.”

“On you or me?”

“Uh, you?”

Pepper sits up, taking her phone back from Tony. “I’ve got one better: MIT sweatshirt and no underwear.”

Tony laughs and leans in for a kiss. “You are an evil genius, you know that?”

Pepper just smiles and gets out of bed to go dig up Rhodey’s sweatshirt so they can send a photo back.

The next time Rhodey visits them when he’s in town, it’s a particularly enthusiastic reunion.


End file.
